


Learn To Love Again

by Cordelia69



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/pseuds/Cordelia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif si offre volontaria per liberare Loki e per mettere in atto il piano di Thor per liberare Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Non betata.

Il piano era semplice. 

Liberare Jane, intrattenere le guardie, condurre una barca fino al punto prestabilito e distrarre Odino fino a che Thor con l'umana non erano abbastanza lontani. 

Poi, il Dio del Tuono aveva tirato in ballo Loki e tutti si erano tirati indietro.

“Sei pazzo!” esclamò Fandral spostando la sedia lontano dal tavolo.

“Non funzionerà mai,” rimbeccò Volstagg scolandosi l'ultimo sorso di vino che aveva nel bicchiere.

“Odino ti incriminerà per alto tradimento,” sentenziò Heimdall dal suo posto vicino al muro.

“Lo so ma è l'unico che conosce tutti i passaggi per uscire da Asgard,”spiegò Thor semplicemente.

“Sei sicuro che la vita dell'umana valga tutto questo?” Heimdall, come sempre la voce della coscienza, cercava di far ragionare il principe.

“Si, e per la cronaca si chiama Jane,” Thor rispose seccato.

"Jane o umana, il problema rimane. Se cerchi di salvarla chiedendo aiuto a Loki rischi la pena di morte." Fandral continuava a non capire come mai l'amico fosse così fissato con questa cosa. 

"Si ma se non la salvo morirò lo stesso." Thor continuava per la sua strada. 

"Si ma verrai incriminato per alto tradimento," disse Volstagg. 

Sif, che se ne stava in disparte ad ascoltare gli amici discutere, scosse la testa e li richiamò “Ragazzi...” nessuno le prestava attenzione.

“Ragazzi!” continuò alzando leggermente il tono della voce. Ma ancora i quattro uomini continuavano a discutere tra di loro.

“Ragazzi!!!” Urlò picchiando il pugno sul tavolo.

Gli altri si voltarono a guardarla stupiti. Non era da lei comportarsi così.

“Ci parlerò io.” Disse semplicemente.

Thor la guardò stupito aprendo e chiudendo la bocca come un pesce fuor d'acqua.

“Convincerò Loki ad aiutarci.” Non potrà dire di no se glielo chiedo io. Concluse Sif nella sua mente.

“Ecco un'altra pazza che vuole andare incontro a morte certa,” Sospirò Fandral coprendosi gli occhi con una mano.

“Si, ma almeno Thor non verrà ucciso per alto tradimento.” Continuò tranquilla la Dea della Guerra.

“E così la smettiamo di ripeterci.” concluse.

Thor continuò a guardarla senza proferire parola. Conosceva Sif da quando erano bambini e sapeva quanto era pesato all'amica offrirsi volontaria.

L'ombra di un sorriso passò sul volto della Dea e Thor capì che lo stava rassicurando. 

Dopo di che con un cenno del capo salutò tutti e si allontanò.

****************************************

Si avvicinò alla cella lentamente, quasi spaventata da quello che avrebbe potuto vedere. Loki se ne stava in piedi davanti al vetro che li divideva, quasi come se si aspettasse la visita di qualcuno.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo vieni da me? Quasi mi aspettavo una tua visita molto prima.” Loki le sorrise beffardo.

“Non sono qui per una visita. E per favore smettila di farti vedere così. Sappiamo entrambi qual'è il tuo vero aspetto.” Sif non si scompose quando l'illusione che il Dio dell'Inganno aveva creato svanì, lasciando il posto alla distruzione che Loki aveva lasciato dopo la morte della madre.

“Contenta?” la guardò dalla sua posizione dall'altro lato della cella.

“Sai benissimo che non lo sono,” Sif si lasciò sfuggire un po' della tristezza che cercava di nascondere.

“Giusto. Preferiresti vedermi morto invece che rinchiuso qui come un animale in gabbia,” la guardò arrabbiato.

“Preferirei vederti accanto a me piuttosto che lì dentro!” si lasciò sfuggire arrabbiata la ragazza.

“Sai perfettamente che odio vederti così. Ma dopo tutto quello che è successo...” non riuscì a finire, le lacrime e tutti i ricordi stavano per venire a galla.

Loki la guardò per un po', poi, come se quello che si era lasciata sfuggire non fosse mai stato proferito, allungò la testa verso di lei.

“Hai detto che non sei venuta per una visita. Allora perchè sei qui?” 

“Abbiamo bisogno di te. Thor ha bisogno di te. Io ho bisogno di te.” Sif si avvicinò al vetro.

“Asgard è in pericolo. L'umana di Thor trasporta l'Aether dentro di lei e Malekith la vuole per liberarlo. Dobbiamo portala lontana da qui e per farlo abbiamo bisogno di te,” lo guardò speranzosa.

“Dovete essere davvero disperati per venire a chiedere il mio aiuto,” voleva sapere di più.

“Come sai che potete fidarmi di me?” continuò

“Non lo so. Ma confido nella tua sete di vendetta per quello che è successo a Frigga.” si voltò cercando di calmarsi.

“E che da qualche parte lì dentro ci sia ancora il Loki che ho imparato ad amare molti anni fa.” sussurrò dolcemente.

“Cosa aspettiamo?” fu l'unica risposta di Loki.

**************************************

Camminavano velocemente nei corridoi deserti del palazzo reale quando Loki iniziò a parlare. “Non è da te Sif. Venirmi a salvare per una cosa del genere. Ma forse dovevo immaginarmelo visto che te l'ha chiesto il mio caro fratellino.”

“Se non stai zitto faccio un favore alla comunità uccidendoti con le mie mani.” rispose acida Sif.

“Bene. Come desideri.” annuì Loki.

“Non ci sono neanche.” disse trasformandosi in una guardia reale.

“Almeno la compagnia è migliore.” Rispose lei guardandolo di traverso.

“Però potremmo essere meno vistosi.” E trasformò la Dea in Odino.

“Non pensare che farà meno male quando ti ucciderò con queste sembianze.” affermò guardandolo male.

“Bene... Probabilmente prediligi uno dei tuoi compagni... visto che stai così tanto con loro.” questa volta si trasformò in Thor ridonando a Sif le sue sembianze.

“Così va molto meglio.” continuò il Dio dell'Inganno.

“Il costume è un po' eccessivo, cambierei anche i colori. Ma che sicurezza... Mi sento già forte e valoroso. Di cosa vuoi parlare? Della mia forza? Del mio bell'aspetto? Oppure dell'amore incondizionato che ho verso gli um...” Sif lo prese per un braccio trascinandolo dietro una colonna e nascondendolo agli occhi di due guardie che stavano passando.

“Non puoi resistermi, vero?” la guardò attraverso gli occhi di Thor e lei distolse lo sguardo. 

“Non è Thor che desidero.” Ammise guardandosi i piedi imbarazzata.

Loki tornò ad essere se stesso e la guardò. Con una mano alzò il viso di Sif e la fissò intensamente. Cercò di decifrare lo sguardo della Dea senza trovare una risposta. 

“Pensavo fosse mio fratello che volevi.” Disse alla fine.

“Pensavi male. Dopo tutto quello che è successo l'unica cosa che ti viene in mente è Thor. Non hai pensato neanche per un momento che la sola persona che volessi eri te. Mai. Nè quando sei andato contro a Odino, né in New Mexico. Per non parlare di New York. Hai pensato solo a te e non alle persone che ti amavano. Che ti amano. Guarda cos'è successo a Frigga. Non ti è importato niente di lei, come non te ne importa di me.” Sif stava per esplodere e lo sapeva. 

Tutti quegli anni a nascondere quello che era successo tra i due, offrirsi volontaria per missioni suicide, cercare di innamorarsi di Thor, combattere al fianco del Dio del Tuono, offrirsi volontaria per altre missioni suicide e far innamorare di sé Thor, non erano serviti a niente. 

Lei era, e sarà sempre, innamorata di Loki.

Prese un respiro profondo e si voltò, sperando che l'altro la seguisse senza discussioni. 

Dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento misto a dolore per quello che Sif gli aveva detto riguardo a Frigga, Loki fece una cosa che lo lasciò del tutto stupito. Allungò il braccio e attirò a sé Sif. 

“Non ho mai pensato solo a me. Tutte le cose che ho fatto, le ho fatte per le persone che amavo e amo.” sussurrò dolcemente all'orecchio della Dea.

Con la mano libera le accarezzò la guancia e la baciò dolcemente. 

Quando le loro bocche si staccarono lei lo fissò e lo baciò di nuovo. 

Questa volta il bacio non fu semplice e dolce. Fu carico di passione, di desiderio, di promesse mantenute, di promesse infrante e di loro due.

Quando entrambi furono a corto di fiato si staccarono fissandosi intensamente. 

“Fai attenzione.” sussurrò la Dea della Guerra.

“Aspettami... Tornerò.”promise il Dio dell'Inganno.

Sif si voltò senza dire altro e avanzò nella sala vuota. Loki la seguì.

******************************************

Quando la guardia la fissò negli occhi annunciandole che Loki era morto, Sif ascoltò in silenzio. Attese che la guardia finisse di raccontare trattenendo il gemito strozzato che le si era formato in gola e poi la congedò. Evitò di incontrare lo sguardo di Fandral e Volstagg e lasciò la sala cercando di mantenere un certo contegno.

Raggiunse l'unico posto dove nessuno poteva raggiungerla e finalmente si lasciò andare. Urlò, pianse e distrusse tutto quello che le capitava a tiro fino a che, stremata, si raggomitolò in un angolo, lasciando che le ultime lacrime rigassero il suo viso, addormentandosi. 

Quando riaprì gli occhi, si trovava nella sua stanza, distesa nel suo letto, avvolta in una coperta che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque e un ciuffo di capelli biondi appoggiati sul comodino.


End file.
